


a draft of notes

by iceepsy



Category: Final Fantasy Type-0
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Fluff, Let my children be happy, semi-freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-02
Updated: 2017-07-02
Packaged: 2018-11-22 06:25:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11374428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iceepsy/pseuds/iceepsy
Summary: Inspired by the following AU: “I want a soulmate AU where, from the moment you’re born, you have the sound of your soulmate singing their favorite song echoing through your head.” - AceDeuce





	a draft of notes

4: She doesn’t remember when the singing in the back of her head has _has not_ been there. Maybe she had been too young to remember when it had started. It is a quiet humming: a mesh of olden folklore and tales.

8: Of course, she never told anyone, not her friends nor her parents; it would instantly peg her as crazy. Thankfully, the little voice has never bothered her much more than a few small verses that she can’t quite make out the lyrics. It sounds like Zero, but not the version her parents sing to her before bed. she wishes though it would quiet when she practiced flute.

12: She has gotten good at tuning him out (she’s sure it’s a he now-a boy whose voice is just starting to crack) and wonders if she sings if he can hear her too.

16: It’s been months since she last heard his voice and she wonders if she lost the ability, but the sour taste in her mouth from the thought makes her believe otherwise. She instead takes up singing to ease the silence. It starts up again one night, voice cracking, repeating the first verse over and over, like silent plea (the irony). She sings the rest of the song to him, hoping to give any little comfort she could provide. 

17: He sings more often, switching between upbeat and somber songs; between classical, ballads, jazz, enka, and blues; but always goes back to that one song. It’s comforting. Sometimes, she tries singing with him, thinking of how well their voices harmonize and mesh. 

18: She starts college, on a music scholarship for flute, when she hears someone singing on the courtyard bench. 

_Walk on wandering souls_

The voice hits her like a stack of bricks. 

_For your respite we pray_

Wait. 

_Let our humble song clear your hearts of dismay_

Is that? 

_Rekindle the flame in your souls and set you free_

Yes, it must be.

The boy must have caught her staring and looks at her questioningly. With cracked lips, unsteady voice, she finishes his verse. 

_So walk on and become the light that guides the way_

His voice disappears from the back of her head, creating deafening silence that makes her stand rigid. The experience is foreign. Finally, after what seems like eons, he smiles and it must be the brightest thing she has seen. 

"It’s lovely to finally meet you in person."

**Author's Note:**

> Written back in 2015.  
> If unclear, 16 references Izana's death.


End file.
